babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
April Foolin' Around: Part 2
April Foolin' Around: Part 2 is the 14th episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 45th episode overall. It was posted on April 2, 2017. It is the second part of a 4-part April Fools special. Summary The kids are continuing to enjoy April Fools Day until someone surprises them and the illusion of the series breaks. Plot Cow arrives to meet up with Baby Lamb, Cow, and Donny, who wonder why his voice sounded different in the last scene. Ignoring the question, Cow talks to them about how he thinks there's a lot more to April Fool's Day than pranks. Ricky explains to Cow that there's a reason why it's called April Fools Day and finishes his sentence with a pun how some people call it "Pranksgiving". He then summons Handy Man Joe to punctuate his pun with a rimshot. Cow gets that but people never stop to realize that crazy things need to happen in real life and not just on TV. But Ricky and Baby Lamb say that crazy things can only happen on TV until someone disagrees and that someone turns out to be The Creator himself! He introduces himself to the characters and says he created the channel, the characters, and every single episode. He also reveals himself to be Handy Man Joe. Ricky asks why he's here and The Creator explains that Cow wants to know that April Fools Day is a lot more than pranks so he wants to show them how April Fools Day is the craziest day of the year. Alphabet Pal and Belle show up and Baby Lamb tells him that The Creator (calling him a giant) is gonna show them what April Fools Day is all about. Roger Rex thinks since he's a giant, there are golden eggs as well. The Creator explains that April Fools Day can be a day where you can be anything you want as he changes into different costumes: a children's character, a leprechaun, a sorcerer, a superhero, a father, someone from the future, a fat controller, a king, a circus freak, or a really shady guy. But Baby Lamb wants to know what it means, so The Creator is gonna take them on the craziest trip of their lives. Baby Lamb suddenly shows up in Davon Ponder's "James and Friends" show and greets Thomas and Percy. Then, Baby Lamb, Cow, Ricky, and Donny end up in France as Musketeers who have to rescue the princess. Ricky complains about being in a "damsel in distress" plot, but Baby Lamb tells him to just go with it. Donny asks where are the swords, and then they begin to argue over who's responsible for bringing the swords. Ricky says this is worse than the time he auditioned to be Thomas' driver, transitioning to a Family Guy-esque cutaway gag where he auditions to drive Thomas for Thomas & Friends until he finds out that drivers don't have much of a role anymore for modern episodes. Ricky thinks the Creator, calling him "the big giant" didn't draw them with swords. Then, The Dark Slayer shows up early, asking them to speed it up because he has a date after this and his girlfriend hates cosplays. Baby Lamb asks if he has the swords, and they argue again over who's got the swords. The episode, and the second part, ends with The Dark Slayer asking to cut to the next scene, to which Baby Lamb agrees. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow McMoo *Handy Man Joe *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Alphabet Pal *Belle Butterfly *Roger Rex *The Creator *Dark Slayer *Count Von Count (cameo) Trivia *The Creator makes references to The Cat in the Hat, Mickey Mouse: The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Darth Vader, Sir Topham Hatt, and Back to the Future, while being in different costumes. *The Musketeers scene parodies the 2004 Disney movie "Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers". *This is the first time The Creator is seen with his characters. *Early in this episode, Donny asks Cow why his voice sounded different in the previous episode. The reason being the Cow scenes from that episode were recorded in April of 2015, so Cow has a younger voice. *The scene where Baby Lamb shows up in "James & Friends" references the scene from the Victorious episode "April Fools Blank" where Tori randomly shows up in "iCarly" and greets Spencer Shay. *This episode is shown as the main plot in the Season 2 episode of Davon Ponder's series "James & Friends", titled "Reacting to April Foolin' Around Videos, Part 2". The Episode Category:Season 2 Episodes